Iguana (Earth-616)
| Gender = Male | Height = 1" | Height2 = (iguana form); 6'4" (humanoid form) | Weight = 2.2 lbs | Weight2 = (iguana form); 520 lbs (humanoid form) | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (that glow) | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Scales, fangs, claws, long heavy tail | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Laboratory test subject | Education = Had Dr. Curtis Connors' memories | Origin = Mutated iguana | PlaceOfBirth = Miramar, Florida | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Jim Mooney | First = Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 32 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 18 | HistoryText = Biologist Curtis Connors created an enervator to help remove the Lizard condition that was in his system and tested it on an Iguana. Unfortunately the Iguana became mutated and turned into a creature with the memories of the Lizard. The Iguana then fought Spider-Man and the Lizard until both Iguana and the Lizard made an alliance and fought Spider-Man together. Iguana was defeated when Spider-Man used a portable enervator to increase the Iguana's power while decreasing the Lizard's, purportedly healing Connors in the process. With his power over increased it seemed as if the Iguana exploded but in reality he was transformed back into his original form. Iguana somehow resurfaced years later. In the reptile house of the Central Park Zoo, Spider-Man fought Iguana and various crocodiles. Iguana tried to hypnotize Spider-Man but his special lenses didn't allow it. He then tackled Spider-Man out of the reptile house and Peter got a call from his Aunt May. May told Peter she hadn't seen him in days and asked him if he and Anna Maria Marconi were coming to dinner, making him realize she still thought they were dating. Peter then got a call from Anna much to Iguana's annoyance. Despite the call, Spider-Man managed to defeat Iguana and webbed him up. Iguana was one of the many captured for Kraven the Hunter's Great Hunt. Arcade offered up a chance to test out the brand new automation known as the Hunter, designed with Kraven the Hunter's own physical characteristics in mind. A man named Bob took up the test offer and used special VR goggles to control the Hunter. Iguana rattled the machine, but Bob, channeling his own failures in life into anger, used a special club to tear into the Iguana's hide, killing him. | Powers = The Iguana had all of Curt Connors' memories and the Lizard's powers with none of Curt's humanity. He could hypnotize humans, scale walls, command other reptiles, and use his claws and prehensile tail as weapons and was bulletproof. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Iguana was extremely sensitive to light and temperature. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Iguana (Earth-616) at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Connors Formula Category:Iguanas Category:Hypnosis Category:Regeneration Category:Bulletproof